


Night Fury for Comfort

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is suffering from chronic pain and has to stay in bed for the day.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Night Fury for Comfort

Hiccup wanted to get out of bed. He really did, but he was in so much pain. The stump of his leg was hurting, radiating pain all the way up into his hip. The thought of putting on his prosthetic would make him groan audibly. Nope. He had to stay in bed today. 

Toothless came over to him, cooed, looked at him oddly.

“No flight today, bud,” Hiccup said, voice tight with the pain he was feeling. “I’m sorry.”

Toothless sat by him, nuzzled his forehead with his nose. He didn’t seem to mind that he wouldn’t be getting a flight. He just seemed worried about Hiccup. He went over to Hiccup’s leg, sniffed at it, and Hiccup was grateful he didn’t touch it. Surely that would make it hurt worse.

“Yeah, having bad pain today,” Hiccup told Toothless. His dragon seemed to understand this. He came back around to Hiccup, who outstretched his hand, and put his snout against it. Hiccup wished his bed was big enough to fit the Night Fury. Toothless seemed to have similar thoughts. He laid down on the floor and rested his head on the bed by Hiccup. Hiccup just pet him, glad that he had his friend with him.

A few minutes went by of Hiccup just petting Toothless, and Toothless rumbling happily, when there was a knock on the door below.

“Come in!” Hiccup called, hoping he would be heard through the door. He must have been, because he heard the mechanism slide upwards, and then footsteps in his hut.

“Hiccup?” It was Astrid.

“Yeah, come on up.”

Astrid probably wasn’t used to meeting Hiccup in his bed instead of downstairs or in the clubhouse. She came up the stairs, looking worried.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. It was rare Hiccup stayed in bed. “Are you sick?”

Hiccup frowned. “My leg’s hurting.”

“Badly?”

“Yeah. Can’t get up.” Hiccup hated admitting that. It made him feel weak. But then again, he knew he wasn’t. There were many days where he powered through this kind of pain. He just couldn’t today. 

Astrid nodded, understanding easily. “Anything I can do?”

“Take care of the patrols and exercises today?” Hiccup asked.

“Of course. Anything specific you want me to do?”

Hiccup reached for his nightstand. He had a list there of things he wanted accomplished while he was laid up. He handed the list to Astrid. She read it over, lips pursed.

“This looks easy enough. You okay on your own?”

Hiccup looked down at Toothless, who quietly met his gaze.

“Yeah. I’ve got Toothless.”

Astrid pet the Night Fury on the head, and Toothless cooed happily. “I’ll be back to bring you some food. Just rest, okay?”

“You got it.”

Astrid left and Hiccup looked at Toothless.

“So, what do you want to do today, bud?” Hiccup liked reading to Toothless sometimes. Maybe he could do that.

Toothless closed his eyes, and Hiccup laughed a little. Apparently the first thing on the schedule was napping. Well, Hiccup couldn’t argue against that.


End file.
